BoF3 SelfInsert
by Riyshn
Summary: -abandoned- Standard "boy get's sucked into video game". Seriously, what do you want in a summary for an SI?
1. Chapter 1

I hate Momo's tower. Period.

The only good thing that happens there is you get one of the more powerful characters in the game. My first play through of Breath of Fire 3, I was stuck there for about two weeks because of the _futching_ BlitzBots. Definitely one of my least favorite dungeons, second only to the mine after the timeskip.

Ok, we've established that I hate Momo's tower. Well, guess what?

I live there now.

-()-

Ok, I should probably explain. After years of on-and-off looking, I finally found a working PSX emulator and a ROM of Breath of Fire 3. I was excited, naturally, as BoF3 was my first RPG and still one of my favorites, and my copy was damaged about 7 years ago now.

So anyway, I started the game up and everything went fine. I started playing, much excitement all around. Kidnapped, thrown in jail, escaping, kidnapped again, escaping again... Then I came to IT. Momo's tower. Instead of saving and quiting like I was temped to (and oh, was I tempted), I pushed on and entered the tower.

That's when I blacked out.

When I came to it was to the sight of a scary-looking woman standing over me with a large gun aimed at my head. In hindsight, anyone standing over you with a gun aimed at your head probably looks pretty freaky.

So I did what any half-way sensible person would do: I scrambled backwards and started running away, screaming. It didn't take all that long for me to corner myself in a dead end. Of course, once I'd done that, my problem wasn't just the crazy lady with the gun. No, during my mad run, I'd attracted the attention of about a dozen killer robots.

Crazy-Lady apparently decided that the robots were more of a problem than me, and left me to huddle shamelessly in the corner, in fear of my life. It was then that I got my first real look at her.

Momo, the magic-bazooka-wielding rabbit-girl-slash-inventor of Breath of Fire 3 was defending me from what I now recognized as a small army of TankBots. Holy crap.

I looked down when I felt something pulling on my sleeve, and found a smaller, rose colored robot trying to pull me away. Honey. Again, holy crap.

Ok, long story short, I crawled after Honey as the little 'bot lead me out of the way of danger. Momo finished blowing the TankBots to smithereens (which was awesome to watch, by the way), then explained why she had her bazooka trained on me in the first place. Turns out there have been a lot of people trying to loot the place lately and she thought that's why I was here.

And that's where I am now. Momo agreed to let me stay in return for being her assistant – great as Honey is, there's some things a 12" tall robot just can't do – and I've been living here for about four months now. Much as I might miss home, it's not really that bad here.

I grin when I see the two kids running towards the Tower. Eight years, I figure, is the earliest I'll be able to go back home. Deis certainly doesn't have the power to send me back, not after being imprisoned for so long, and the only other person... being I can think of who would have that kind of power is Myria, so my only hope seems to be to somehow con her into it. I'm kinda screwed, aren't I?

I move from my place by the window when the two kids reach the front door.

_It begins._

**TBC**

That's a true story, by the way. All the way up until I get sucked into the game.

Yes, I know it's short. Shut up, it's an introduction chapter.

Ok, I seem to have three problems here.

1. In the game, Ryu's the 'mute hero', and thus doesn't really have much of a chance to be given a personality. Any ideas?

2. I decided to be lazy and used a save that gave me all the dragon genes from the beginning. I somehow didn't realize this would make them _not_ be there for me to pick up later. Now, best I can figure from one of the guides on GameFAQs, Ryu should have the Flame, Defender, and Reverse genes at this point. I'm going to try to keep track of what he should have as I go, but if anyone sees me screw up, do tell me.

3. Any ideas for a weapon would be great. All I've got is rapier, because that's the only think I actually know how to use. Maybe something like Momo's bazooka...

Um, ok, I think that's it, though I would appreciate any help with figuring out a title.

Oh, and if I spelled Deis(Bleu, for those of you who've only played the first two games) or Myria's(Goddess Myr, first games) names wrong... well, it's been a while since I actually saw them, so...

Alu al.


	2. Chapter 2

!-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in --

Luckily, I decided to stand against the far wall when Momo attempted to... whatever her newest experiment is. Creating artificial chrysm, I think. So I had enough warning when the containment unit shattered to run out the door with Honey. I dove to the right as I cleared the door, just in time to avoid the explosion from within the room. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and rubbed my elbow where I had landed on it wrong.

"Um..."

I looked toward the source of the voice and smiled, "Princess Nina! And Prince Ryu!" ...actually, now that I think of it, is Ryu a prince? Or just the last... Whatever, too late to take it back now. I stood up. "I'm honored you've come. Come in, come in, you'll want to talk to Momo, this is her home after all." Nina opened her mouth to say something, but as I spoke, I had moved around behind them and started to guide them through the door into Momo's lab. "No, no, I'm just an assistant, talk to Momo."

When we entered the room, it was to Momo still muttering to herself about what could have gone wrong, looking completely unaffected by the explosion. Honey pulled the back on Momo's robes to bring her attention to us.

"WHAT? YOU'RE FRIENDS OF NICK? NICE TO MEET YOU! I'M MOMO!" Ok, maybe not completely unaffected.

Nina bowed politely, "Ah, um... yes, it's nice to meet you too... Um, but you see..."

Momo turned her head slightly and put a hand to her ear, "WHAT?"

"I was trying to say..." Nina started, but I interrupted her.

"Don't bother, your Highness...es, she can't hear a word you're saying right now. It's best to just wait 'till she gets her hearing back."

"Oh," Nina nodded, "alright. Um... you don't have to call me 'your Highness', just Nina is fine."

"Excuse me..." Ryu spoke softly, raising his hand, "I don't know why you think I'm a prince, but I'm just a thief. I'm not royalty or anything..."

I nodded, "Ok then."

Walking over to the workbench, I grabbed my DS off the table. A month or so after I got here, Momo had modified it and my cell phone to run off chrysm. She kept the DS, using it as a data pad. My cell obviously couldn't really be used to call anyone here, but it still functioned as a calculator. I quickly tapped out a message on the screen, and showed it to Momo.

_-this is nina and ryu. they want to go to wyndia. we ll wait for your hearing-_

**-**

"Sorry about that. So Nick says you want to go to Wyndia?"

Nina and Ryu both gave me odd looks at this, and I flinched slightly. Ok, maybe I should be a bit more subtle. Nina quickly turned her attention back to Momo, but Ryu continued to give me a look that said he knew I knew more than I was saying.

Yeah, definitely need to be more careful.

I turned away from Ryu and tuned into Nina and Momo's conversation just in time to hear Momo promise to escorte them to Wyndia herself.

Nina bowed again, "Thank you. I'll be sure to make it up to you when we get tot he castle..."

Momo adopted a confused expression. "...Castle?"

Nina nodded, and I swear, you could see the exact moment realization hit Momo.

"Wait a minute! When you say Nina... Do you mean... Princess Nina!?" She backed up and started bowing repeatedly, "Y-y-y-your Highness! Please forgive me! I had no idea..."

Nina shook her head an took a step forward. "I... it's alright... You're helping us, after all... Please, call me Nina. Although..." she cocked her head to the side and looked at me, "your... assistant?" I nodded, "Um... Nick, right?" another nod, and Nina turned back to Momo, "He knew who I was when he first saw me. Why didn't you know?"

Momo gave me a _look_ before answering, "I don't know. He does that some times; knowing things that he shouldn't know."

I was barely able to hide the flinch this time. Oh come on! Its barely been half an hour since these two showed up, and already they all suspect me of something! Even Momo!

Luckily, they dropped the topic – for now. Momo walked to the door, stopping just before it and turning around. "I have a few things to gather before we leave, so feel free to rest here."

With that she left, leaving me alone in the room with Nina and Ryu, who was still staring at me strangely.

**TBC**

Well, it's a little longer this time. I think...

So, while I was washing dishes at work the day after I posted the first chapter, I realized that you don't actually fight TankBots until... The Container Yard, I think. Oops. Lets just say that that's why Momo decided to get rid of them as fast a she could.

If some of the conversation between Momo and Nina seems weird and different from the rest of my writing, it's because I saw no need to change it and just copied it right out of the game.

Does anyone know if Ryu identifies himself as a thief? Or if he actually is a prince? 'Cause I can't remember if that's part of canon or a fanfic I read...

Oh, I thought I should put this in here too. For those of you who have a Cold Stone in your area, for the love of all that is holy, if you have to get Chocolate or Sweet Cream ice cream (especially Sinless Sweet Cream), don't get any mix-ins. We're not supposed to take more than 5 seconds doing the mixing thing, and those ones are really hard to work with. Thank you.

Anyway, please review and tell me how I'm doing.

Alu al.


	3. So yeah

Ok. This story is going on hold for a bit. Come the end of the month, I'll be getting a PSP, which a friend has offered to crack for me. So, I'll be playing BoF3 on an emulator on that, which is just so much more convienent. The problem is, I been told that the way that emulator works is by converting the PSX ISO file into a PSP ISO file, which in turn means that it actually saves the data like it would any other PSP game. This means that unless I can find a way to convert my save to PSP, there's not much point in continueing the game I have going now (That, and I really do hate Momo's tower, and don't want to end up going through it twice if I can avoid it.). SO! Like I said, on hold for a bit, probably about two months. Don't try to hold me to that though, as it's probably not going to happen, but I'll try.


End file.
